Zappa and the Shamans
by IODAC
Summary: Zappa (from Guilty Gear XX) accidentally falls into the Shaman King Timeline, with some help from Axl, and it’s almost time for the Shaman King Fight.Guilty Gear and Shaman King x-over
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear or Shaman King  
  
Prologue  
  
April 12th Year 21XX  
  
Dear diary, I managed to make a deal with the spirits possessing me. No, don't laugh or look at me like that because it's true. Well, the fact of the matter is that I have now become a democracy. S-ko (she's scary) has agreed to share my body with me and Raoh. As part of the agreement, she has let me control the dog ghost. Now I can summon him anytime I want, she informs me. The dog seems to be happy over the matter. He did a back flip. I wonder what name I should give him. So now, I control the dog, Raoh has the broken sword and S-ko controls the three mukades. Well, Raoh appears to be amused about the situation, but S-ko seems to be angry. But then she's angry at everything. Well, that everything of note today. I wonder what tomorrow brings. Hopefully no fights or compound fractures.  
  
Sincerely yours, Zappa 


	2. Bios of Zappa and Axl for people who don...

DISCLAIMER: GUILTY GEAR AND SHAMAN KING DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO A GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO DO NOT INCLUDE ME.  
  
Character Info-  
  
--------  
  
Name: Zappa Height: 5'11" Weight: 146 lbs Blood type: A Origin: Australia Birthday: June 15 Eye Color: Blue Hobbies: Finding a mate / Keeping a Diary Song Title: Good Manners and Customs  
  
Story:  
  
Just a typical Joe who sadly happens to be possessed by evil spirits. Due to His origins, Zappa lacks basic combat skills, but when the spirits inside are awakened, he can unleash incomprehensible destructive powers. His inner demons are legion, and when he's pushed far enough, Zappa summons up the evilest and most vile spirit of all. Don't make him angry! You won't like him when he's angry! Zappa searches for Faust to relieve him of his terrible affliction.  
  
----------  
  
(Taken from Postwar Admin. Bureau Report #6940)  
  
The so called 'vengeful spirit' that the subject carries has yet to be confirmed, but has been spotted by several eye witnesses. Theories abound on its origin. Some say it is the embodiment of someone's innermost thoughts; others say it's a prewar experimental weapon. Regardless, this subject is confirmed to have an extremely rare form of mind parasite. If captured, the insights his body could bring to mental weaponry could be useful. However, his motives see-saw between his own desires and those of his parasite. As such, he should be approached with caution.  
  
Risk Rating: B  
  
Name: Axl Low Height: 5' 10" (179 cm.) Weight: 172 lbs. (78 kg.) Birthday: December 25 Blood Type: B Eye Color: Blue Origin: England Favorites: his girlfriend Megumi (sorry ladies) Hobbies: Billiards Dislikes: Preaching Song Title: Make Oneself  
  
Story:  
  
Axl actually hails from the 20th century. Born in the slums, he placed himself in the middle of gang warfare to bring peace to the area, and with his extraordinary physical prowess he was able to achieve his goal without any casualties in six months time. Some time later, due to a cruel twist of fate, he's been forced to travel into the future.  
  
Even at the conclusion of the last tournament, Axl couldn't return to his own time period, and was finally lost again in a different age. And then one year later, Axl found himself experiencing the same events again (although from his point of view, this was three years later.) However, he did not gain anything from his travels. Hearing about a man with the same time traveling ability as him... That Man, Axl wondered if he could learn how to return to his own time period from him. Recognizing the scent of That Man on the previous tournaments, Axl sets forth again.  
  
(Taken from Postwar Admin. Bureau Report #6940)  
  
Subject claims to have jumped into this era from the 20th century. Although his claim is unsubstantiated, he is confirmed to carry certain vital information on past events. His skill with fire helped him earn a spot in the second Sacred Knight tournament. Considering his high physical strength and the danger his unfettered knowledge with extreme caution.  
  
Risk Rating: A  
  
A/N: Above are the bios of our two main characters, Zappa and Axl. The bios were made by the people who made the video game Guilty Gear. So if you don't know anything about Guilty Gear, this will help. And yes, all the characters in the game have their own rock theme music. GUILTY GEAR ROCKS!!! ROCK ROCKS!!! WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Also, the only pairing so far is YohAnna. I'll keep you peeps (RHYMES ROCK!!!) posted on any more new stuff coming out. Plus, a review or twenty would be good fun to see, especially for me. (MORE RHYMES!!! DOES IT EVER STOP!!!) So, don't be slow in pressing the button marked 'Go' down below. (4 HIT COMBO!!! RHYME TIME JUST WON'T STOP)  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	3. Chapter 1: Through the Worm Hole

Disclaimer: the only thing I own that is vaguely related to Guilty Gear and Shaman King is my Zappa wallpaper for the computer and the plot. It's really nice with one of S-ko's hands gripping Zappa's crotch and the other one running through his hair while she appears to be whispering in his ear. The wallpaper not the plot, so get your minds out of the gutter.  
  
Chapter One: Through the Worm Hole By: IODAC  
  
Zappa was bored. It was a good thing especially after that whole fiasco in jail after being arrested by Ky Kiske. And especially after the whole fiasco that happened before that, which included but not limited to, fights, complicated compound fractures, fruitlessly searching for Faust to cure him of his 'affliction' and waking up to a dead body next to him. The only downside to the whole goodness of the whole situation was that S-ko and Raoh were bored out of their skulls, which they obviously did not have as they were ghosts. So to get rid of said ennui, S-ko was using the three to annoy the living (and unloving) crap out of Zappa, and Raoh was treating the whole thing like he was watching The Office. (Incidentally, The Office was extremely popular in the future as a classic comedy. Plus, Zappa and Raoh knew the lyrics of the ending song by heart.)  
  
In another place, quite close and getting closer to where Zappa was, we see another bored soul. The most unlikely person to get bored, you might think. A person wearing a Union Jack shirt and torn at the knees jeans. So let's have a big round of applause for the British traveler, Axl Low. Well, to him, boredom was a bad thing as it meant that there were no time warps; meaning there was a 0.0000000000 percent chance of getting back to his own time and that meant not getting lucky and hooking up with his girlfriend, Megumi, in his own time. Well, life sucked in a dreadful manner for our two Average Joes with not so average powers.  
  
So, let's make it worse, shall we. (A/N : evil grin)  
  
Then, using my author ability of implausible coincidences, they met.  
  
"Hey, Zappa. How's life been treating you and the little lady?" Axl asked, initiating the conversation.  
  
"Hi, mate. And stop calling S-ko that. You know she hates being called that."  
  
"So how you doing, Zappa?"  
  
"Well, thank you. Now, that I've made a deal with S-ko and Raoh, life been OK. I haven't been in any scrapes or fights recently. However lately, S-ko and Raoh seem pretty restless."  
  
"I think I know what the problem is. So, you up for a challenge, Zappa."  
  
"I really don't like to fight so I'LL MAKE YOUR NECK SMILE!!!!" Zappa screeched in a different voice, very unlike his normal gentle and gracious voice. This voice was the voice of the vengeful ghost, S-ko.  
  
"And hello to you too S-ko. Let's go!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Within Zappa's spirit AREA  
  
"S-ko, what are you doing? Raoh, please stop her. She gonna hurt Axl!!" pleaded Zappa.  
  
"Do not worry. I allowed her to fight. She won't hurt him... too much. "said Raoh, the electric, undead samurai ghost.  
  
"What!! You let her possess me, again!! Come on, Raoh. We had an agreement."  
  
"... Erm. Well, we were kind of bored and fighting Axl would be the answer to our problem. We even had a vote. Two votes to ... none." explained Raoh, kind of sheepishly at the end.  
  
"Great. I'm a minority in my own body. Just perfect. "moaned Zappa.  
  
"Chill, I made S-ko promise not to use our Overdrive and Instant Kill Attacks."  
  
"Well, I guess that's alright then. Wait a minute, when did you learn how to use 'chill' anyway. "  
  
Raoh didn't answer. He just gave an enigmatic smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Axl took out his chained sickles and got into his fighting stance. Zappa... well the most accurate word here, would be convulsed into his battle position, with his back arched and his face facing his opponent.  
  
HEAVEN OR HELL! LET'S ROCK!!!!  
  
SONG START: ROCKAFELLER SKANK by FATBOY SLIM  
  
Zappa, intending to get within melee range before Axl realized it, charged him early. Axl, a veteran in facing quick rushes, countered with a boot to the chest. He continued the attack with a crouching kick to the shins and threw one of the sickles, cleanly catching Zappa on the back of the head with the handle, and launching him into the air until gravity happened to pass by, causing Zappa to land in an undignified heap on the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Within Zappa's spirit AREA  
  
"Come on, S-ko! You could see that coming a mile away. He practically telegraphed that move. "shouted Raoh.  
  
"RAOH! STOP BACKSEAT FIGHTING, CURSE YOU! DAMN IT! YOU GO PLAY WITH YOUR DAMN SWORD!" responded S-ko, clearly busy with the fight and not noticing the unfortunate innuendo in her words.  
  
"Hur hur, sword" went the first mukade.  
  
"He he he," went the second mukade.  
  
"HEEEHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAAHAHA HA AHA HA. Ha. ha. Oh sorry. "laughed the third one hysterically until S-ko directed the full force of her gruesome glare at him.  
  
Zappa sighed. There really wasn't much he could do in this situation. He would just have to wait for the fight to end before regaining control of his body. Sensing Zappa's helplessness, the ghost dog crawled into Zappa's arms, trying to give what comfort it could to its master. "I hope this is over soon because I have a bad feeling about this." he thought.  
  
Zappa got up. Axl threw a single sickle low, hoping to hit Zappa's shins but missed as Zappa leaped into the air and air dashed to behind Axl. Zappa became a windmill of limbs nailing Axl one... two... three... four... five times in the chin, chest and stomach, finishing the combo by grabbing hold of Axl's Union Jack shirt with his teeth and throwing him some distance away with a snap of his neck. "Damn, I can't let Zappa close to me. I don't want to sew up my shirt again." thought Axl. Zappa summoned the broken sword engulfing him in a sphere of dark energy, trying to press the advantage. He shouted "Looks painful... and is" as he charged Axl with the bloody blade. Axl managed to block the first two attacks and sidestep the follow-up sword slash. Immediately, Zappa went into an uppercut pose on one foot and screeched, "Fall down, go boom." The sword complied and slashed upwards in a forward uppercut slashes which Axl blocked with a resounding clang as chain metal and ectoplasmic metal met. Zappa lost his balance and fell on his face as the move ended and the sword floated back to his side. "I gotta pull out something good now. I can't handle his quick, unpredictable attacks." thought Axl.  
  
"How about something special." Axl shot out a blue ball of temporal energy, hitting Zappa's knees, immobilizing him as well as dispelling the floating sword helping Zappa. Axl dashed forward, hooked a sickle in Zappa's pants, threw the other sickle in the air onto an invisible pulley and hung Zappa in the air like a piñata. Axl then stood a distance away and sent some of his fire magic through the chain and the sickle in Zappa's pants exploded causing serious damage to Zappa's urm... upper thigh.  
  
"Hah. Got you there with my Rasho Zen, now here's a taste of my Raiei Sageki." gloated Axl. He threw a sickle into the air, pulling himself up with it like the upswing of a yo-yo. Zappa recovered and saw that Axl was gone. Axl was in fact above him, ready to use the force of gravity on Zappa in a splash with all of his body weight on him. A few metres above Zappa, Axl saw the beginning of a wormhole getting ready to take him right below Zappa. "Oh" Axl said as he slammed onto Zappa sending them both plummeting into the wormhole.  
  
"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!"  
  
SONG END...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Unknown time  
  
The forest was peaceful. It would stop being so in five seconds. The wormhole deposited Axl and Zappa in the forest and winked into nothingness.  
  
"Owie. Hey Zappa, you okay." Axl said. "Lucky for me, I landed on something not too hard."  
  
There was no response until Axl's brain caught up with his mouth. "Oh." Axl said.  
  
Axl got off the now very unconscious Zappa and saw blood dripping from the rock where Zappa's head lay.  
  
Axl's mind went blood plus head plus rock equals head injury. And head injury plus Zappa (filed under brain folder: friend, even if gets possessed sometimes) equals.... Oh, bugger. It was like a lightning bolt struck Axl's brain and wired it to only one station. There was only one thought in his mind: I gotta get help, NOW.  
  
Axl ran through the underbrush, hacking off the branches that were in the way until he got onto a road. A few hundred metres to the left, there was a quaint little Japanese inn. He ran there. He hoped there were people there. The battered sign above the door said "Funbari Onsen Inn".  
  
AIN: Dun dun dun dun. What will happen next to our favourite possessed Aussie and the time jumping Brit, especially now when their in the Shaman King timeline. Also, what will happen to the Shaman King Krew? You'll know in the next chapter and the chapters after that, (duh). On a more serious note, if any readers can find a mistake or any thing vaguely not right, please inform me through a review, because it would be nice and I really like to have some feedback. 


End file.
